ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of ROBLOX Episodes
Pilot Robloxia Tour - December 21 2004 This episode was aired in the Sydney Film Fest 2004 Season 1 - 2006-2007 * Welcome To The Town of Robloxia - June 6 2006 * Summer Pool Club - June 6 2006 * The Wild Life Winner - June 7 2006 * When The Heat Arrives - June 7 2006 * Fried Chicken Line - June 8 2006 * Construction Zone Next Door - June 8 2006 * Through The Tunnel - June 21 2006 * Post Job - June 21 2006 * Just For Fuel - June 22 2006 * Big New City - June 30 2006 * Summer Games 2006 Part 1 - July 1 2006 * Summer Games 2006 Part 2 - July 2 2006 * It Changes Here - July 20 2006 * ROBLOX Battle Clan - August 3 2006 * Shedletsky's Birthday - August 6 2006 * Once in a Blue Moon - August 9 2006 * Builderman's Birthday - August 11 2006 * 24 Hour Shift - August 23 2006 * Fun Raising - September 3 2006 * Workshop Troubles - September 4 2006 * Plant Shopping - September 15 2006 * Sorcus The Troller - September 20 2006 * Rain Day Means Games - October 1 2006 * The Big Surpise - October 2 2006 * 2Secret4You - October 13 2006 * All Nighter - October 15 2006 * Robloxia's Halloween - October 30 2006 * The Penguin - November 16 2006 * Snow Ski Time - December 2 2006 * Gingerbread Making - December 12 2006 * Snowman Con - December 17 2006 * Becoming A Elf - December 20 2006 * The Season To Be Jolly - December 25 2006 * New Years 24 Hours - December 31 2006 * Toy Store - January 3 2007 * Island Paradise - January 4 2007 Season 2 - 2007-2008 T Shirt Hunting - September 2 2007 Sold! - September 2 2007 Allergy Troubles - September 2 2007 Not A Pin - September 3 2007 Cruise Trip - September 3 2007 The Pet - September 3 2007 Future of Arting - September 20 2007 Important Stress - September 20 2007 The New Car - September 29 2007 Guide To Win A Free Trip! - September 30 2007 BigHead - October 1 2007 BiggerHead - October 1 2007 Pumpkin Carving - October 17 2007 The Bat Cave - October 21 2007 Tickets?! - October 21 2007 Robloxia's Halloween II - October 30 2007 At This Time Nickelodeon went on a 1 Month Break Christmas Chaos - December 2 2007 Snow Field - December 16 2007 Christmas Shopping - December 24 2007 The OTHER Season To Be Jolly - December 25 2007 New Years Fireworks - January 1 2008 Sorcus The Troller Returns - January 2 2008 Robloxia Day - January 20 2008 Chicken, Beef, Steak - February 1 2008 Fancy Resturant - February 10 2008 Will You NOT Be My Valentine? - February 14 2008 Candy Award - February 22 2008 Leap Year Ends - February 27 2008 Road Trip - March 10 2008 Doomed - March 15 2008 Monster Truck - March 23 2008 Hey Penguin - March 25 2008 Egg Drop 2008 Part 1 - April 13 2008 Egg Drop 2008 Part 2 - April 14 2008 Season 3 - 2008-2009 Robux Begins - November 3 2008 Fried Chicken Contest - November 3 2008 The New Mansion - November 4 2008 Moved! - November 4 2008 Thanksgiving Turkey Hunt - November 23 2008 Trambled On Friday - November 24 2008 Run, Run as fast as you can! - December 2 2008 Avalanche - December 3 2008 Santa's Workshop - December 15 2008 Merry Gifts - December 16 2008 One Day Feast - December 24 2008 ANOTHER Season To Be Jolly - December 25 2008 Without a Countdown - January 1 2009 Keeping Up With The Fashion Braggers - January 5 2009 Game Parade - January 22 2009 Another Pet - January 31 2009 The Recyle Style - February 16 2009 Plan To Plan - February 20 2009 The Villain - March 9 2009 Sunny Picnic - March 14 2009 Beach Time - March 23 2009 Easter Bunny Found - April 2 2009 Tennis Championship - April 5 2009 Cartoon Permission - April 7 2009 Friends Don't Forget - April 8 2009 Cruel World - April 22 2009 Partnership Madness - April 30 2009 Mother Lost - May 2 2009 Season 4 - 2009-2010 Shopping Complex - October 14 2009 Robloxia's Halloween III - October 30 2009 Vlad The Impaler IV - October 30 2009 Halloween Paintball - October 31 2009 Pet Care - November 16 2009 Thanksgiving Robloxia Fest - November 24 2009 Dark Friday - November 24 2009 Frosty The Snowman - December 18 2009 Toy Making Skills - December 24 2009 FORTH Season To Be Jolly - December 25 2009 Boxing? Day - December 26 2009 All Nighter 2 - December 31 2009 U HAVE BEEN TROLLED - December 31 2009